


A Mandy is Born

by HeWhoIsMany



Category: Totally Spies
Genre: Corruption, Gen, Transformation, skinsuit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:20:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26127142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeWhoIsMany/pseuds/HeWhoIsMany
Summary: A special mission just from Alex goes from a pain to an opportunity when it puts her in someone else's skin...literally.
Kudos: 6





	A Mandy is Born

Life as a WOOHP agent was pretty great, all things considered. They had the opportunity to travel the world, get new skills, and, of course, help save the world. For Alex, she couldn’t imagine ever wanting to do anything else with her life. Sure, she was in college to become a veterinarian, which had been her dream job since she was a kid, but being a spy? That was a bit cooler than helping animals, she had to admit.

Anyway, that was why Alex was excited to get brought in by WOOHP most of the time. This particular time, she and the other girls were all lounging inside their shared apartment. Sam was working on homework, Clover was messaging with a boy online, and Alex herself was...in her pajamas. What? It had been a weekend, and she wasn’t expecting the couch to open up and transport them to their secret spy company’s lair out of nowhere!

Her attire immediately earned her a look from Jerry when they arrived. “Really? It is two in the afternoon.” His British accent carried with it at least a little scorn, but there was definitely a good amount of warmth to indicate he was just teasing in good fun. Alex blushed in embarrassment, endured the poor attempts to hide laughter from her friends, and desperately wanted to just hear what the mission was so they could pretend this never happened. The sooner she could change into her spy outfit, the better. It didn’t help that the pajamas she’d worn this time were a bit childish, grey with little cartoon sheep all over them. Looking serious now, Jerry told them, “Let’s discuss the mission now, shall we?”

As it turned out, they’d been called in because someone out there had gotten their hands on the enough blackmail material on several very important people, including a few world leaders, that it would give them the leverage to make them untouchable by normal law enforcement. They didn’t know yet exactly who was running this scheme, but whoever it was didn’t seem to have used the information, at least not yet. Of course, no one took power like that if they weren’t going to use it, almost certainly for something nefarious.

They did have a few leads to go on, though. There was a secret island base whose funds were managed by the same online accounts as the one circulating the blackmail material, so there was clearly something going on there. “Sam and Clover, you’ll both be taking a miniature submarine to that location, in the hopes of finding something there that can be used to identify this mastermind, as well as stop their plans if possible.”

Alex was confused. “Um, I’m not going?” she asked.

That put a self-satisfied smile on Jerry’s face. “No, Alex, you have a different mission to attend to. We’ve found one person with definite connections to whoever is behind all of this, so it’s your mission to infiltrate his home and see what you can find. We can go into more detail regarding the job later.” Then, Jerry turned his attention back to the other two spies, and went over what secret gadgets they’d be taking with them and all of that stuff. Alex barely got to say goodbye to her friends before they were whisked away to change into their skintight catsuits and head out on their mission.

Now left alone with Jerry, Alex felt more than a little put-out. Why were the other girls getting to go on that fun mission, while she was stuck doing infiltration? Not that there was anything wrong with that aspect of their job, but it just felt so much less exciting, especially since the other mission available was sneaking onto a secret island! Those were always cool!

Well...except when they got captured. Which usually led to them being experimented on. Alex had a better track record on that sort of thing than Clover, at the very least, though she still had weird dreams about that time she’d been part-dolphin. The extra intelligence had been pretty great, but the blind loyalty to the stupid school doing all of it hadn’t really been a good tradeoff.

“...lex, are you listening to me?” Jerry was saying, breaking Alex out of her daydreaming. Suddenly blinking rapidly, Alex realized she’d missed everything Jerry had been trying to tell her, and felt bad for that. For his part, Jerry looked exasperated, but not entirely surprised. “I’ll start from the top, shall I?” Alex nodded sheepishly, ready to listen this time. “Now, I know you might be feeling a bit left out, but don’t worry, I’m sure you’ll enjoy this particular mission.”

Turning towards his desk, Jerry hit a button and a holographic image appeared before them, one that showed a man in his late forties, maybe early fifties, with an obvious black toupee covering up a bald-spot on his head. He was wearing a purple business suit, and something about the sneer on his face looked so familiar to Alex. “Wait...I feel like I’ve seen him before...” Alex muttered.

That made Jerry smile. “I thought you might. After all, you went to school with his daughter for quite some time.” A second holographic image appeared, and this one definitely showed the image of someone that Alex knew: Mandy. “This man is Mark Smith, a venture capitalist who lives in the area. He’s the one we’ve discovered has ties to our target, and it’s possible some of his intel could prove very helpful while Clover and Sam are infiltrating the island base. Your task is to search his home for anything that can help on the mission.”

This definitely wasn’t sounding like a boring mission to Alex any longer, but she still had some issues with it. “Okay, but Jerry, how am I supposed to get in? Mandy hates me, so I can’t get in as her friend.” Then something occurred to Alex and she recoiled at the very idea of it. “Please don’t tell me I’m going undercover as a maid.” She put up from a lot from WOOHP, but feeding into that stereotype was one step too far.

Jerry laughed at that. “Oh no, perish the thought.” Then, he hit a button and a large cylindrical capsule came down from the ceiling, opening up to reveal a mannequin wearing some kind of latex material that looked like skin. There was a wig attached as well, and clothes over the humanoid skin fabric. The thing was, it also looked exactly like someone Alex knew, as if that person had been skinned into a suit. “You’ll be going as Mandy.”

“H-how is this possible?” Alex asked, walking up to the mannequin and running her hands over the skinsuit, marveling at how it felt exactly like human skin. Not only that, the entire thing smelled like Mandy’s gross expensive perfume and smugness.

It seemed that Jerry had an answer all ready for her. “WOOHP scientists always do their best to study what we can from the foes you and your friends put away. Using that, they were able to develop our special infiltration suits. Using someone’s DNA, we can create a perfect replica of their skin, but it does more than just that. Wearing it actually changes the wearers features, build, and height to perfectly match the original so long as they’re wearing the suit.” He talked about it all matter-of-factly, as if he wasn’t telling Alex they’d found a way to pretend to be anyone, anywhere, at any time.

Alex was feeling at least a little skeptical. “So, if I wear this, I’ll look just like Mandy?” Jerry nodded. Even if it was just to herself, Alex had to admit the idea was interesting. After all, she couldn’t help being at least a little jealous of Mandy’s beauty, even if the girl herself was one of the worst people Alex knew. But that made her realize something else. “Wait...but wouldn’t I still have a hard time getting in? Just because I’ll look like Mandy doesn’t mean I’ll be able to pretend to be her.” Alex considered herself a passable actress, but this would be a difficult role for anyone.

It didn’t appear that her fears worried Jerry at all. “You have no need to worry about that either, Alex. The suit will let you sound just like her as well, and there’s more to it than just appearance. We were able to take a recent brainscan of Mandy, and using that, the suit will give you her personality, her skills, and her memories so long as you wear it. It’ll still be you underneath all of it, but acting like Mandy will come naturally to you.”

That definitely solved all of Alex’s problems. Clearly this was one of the most high-tech things WOOHP had ever given them access to for a mission. But Alex did have one last question. “But what about the real Mandy?” After all, it wouldn’t really do to be infiltrating Mandy’s dad’s home only for the original to show up and ruin everything.

Jerry almost looked offended. “There’s no need to worry about her. She has just ‘won’ a vacation to a small island resort with no communication with the outside world, where she’ll spend the next three days in perfect hedonism. Take the suit home, put it on, and go learn what you can.” Alex watched as a machine folded the suit into a briefcase, which Alex took, just before a WOOHP tube took her back to her apartment. There, she was alone, just her...and the suit.

For nearly ten minutes, Alex just looked at the skinsuit, which she’d laid out on the couch. She’d had to strip the clothes off of it, since those would make it harder to put on, and now that it was naked there was something even more weird about wearing it. She’d be changing her own body to look like Mandy’s, completely. There was a very invasive, almost lewd aspect of that that made Alex’s head spin. This just all felt kind of gross. But...it was also a mission.

Stripping naked to put on the skinsuit, Alex was holding her breath without realizing it at first. It reminded her of when she’d have to close her nose to eat vegetables as a kid: trying to make a dreaded task easier to stomach. There was an opening in the back, and the inside at least didn’t look organic. There, it was clearly some sort of mesh fabric, though she could also see evidence of whatever technology made this possible between that and the exterior skin.

Speaking of skin, it felt really weird watching that clash between Alex’s darker skin tone and Mandy’s lighter one shift as more of the suit was put on. It started with the legs, the rest of the skinsuit flopping down at the waist, and Alex took a deep breath. This felt so weird now that she had it on...almost like her legs were numb? No...it was like her legs were numb, but now she could feel Mandy’s legs through the suit. Still, there was more to do.

The arms came next, and soon afterwards the entire torso. Now, Alex had Mandy’s body, everything but her head, which still wobbled empty under Alex’s chin. Unable to help her curiosity for a moment, Alex walked into a bathroom and checked out her body in the mirror.

It was uncanny. Alex and Mandy were basically the same height, as there wasn’t anything to see there, but everywhere else...well, to start with, Alex’s body was white now. It was also quite a bit bustier. Mandy’s body didn’t have nearly as much muscle definition as Alex’s, and turning around let her get a view on a much softer but also rounder behind. Whatever she wanted to say about Mandy’s personality, Alex did still have to admire how attractive the jerk was.

Staring in that reflection, Alex’s eyes wandered to the last piece. The head. Well, better get this over with. The sooner the mission was over, the sooner she could take this off and give it back to WOOHP. With shaking hands, Alex grabbed the head and placed it over her own. It took a little bit of finessing to make it line up perfectly with her own head, and then to make sure the opening in the back was closed.

When it was all properly aligned, Alex knew right away. She just felt different, immediately. What had once been an odd combination of insensitive body parts and feeling the senses of the suit, meshed together into just feeling like Mandy’s skin was her own. These were her arms now, her legs, her breasts, all of it. Looking closely at the face reflected in the mirror, Mandy’s face, Alex started making silly faces, and watching as Mandy’s face had to do what she made it.

But suddenly, that seemed less fun. It was so childish, honestly, plus it made her look ugly. It was doing stupid things like that that must have caused the original Mandy to start bullying Alex, she realized. Suddenly feeling very cocky and confident, Alex smirked and put a hand on her hip. Man, those super spy geeks knew their stuff. She really was Mandy from head to toe now. Heading back into the living room, Alex quickly got dressed in Mandy’s clothes (which not only fit her perfectly, they were also super stylist and cute!), before feeling ready to head to Mandy’s father’s house, and get the plan underway.

The target wasn’t too far away, easily within the range Alex would commonly go on walks. But now that sounded gross. Walking that much would make her all sweaty and sticky. No thank you. Instead, Alex pulled out her phone and set up a cheap ride using one of those ridesharing apps. Her first impulse had been to call a taxi, but that would have cost more money, and to Alex’s annoyance, her bank account couldn’t really support too much spending.

That felt really stupid to Alex. She saved the world all the time, right? Shouldn’t she be rich?! Stupid WOOHP. Was being a spy even worth it if it didn’t pay well? With aggravated thoughts like that swimming around in her head, Alex got in the car and in minutes found herself outside the gates to the stately expensive house Mandy’s family lived in. WOOHP was able to provide her with Mandy’s keycard to get it, taken from the real deal beforehand, allowing Alex to walk into the grounds as though she owned the place.

Which, she found herself thinking, she normally did. Alex saw a housekeeper and a butler as she walked, but while normally Alex would have happily smiled and waved at the hard-working people, now she didn’t even want to look at them. Ugh, poor people. Servants. They weren’t worth her attention. So few people really were.

The thing was, as Alex started walking brashly down the halls of Mandy’s house, she realized she was acting differently. Feeling differently. Thinking differently. Any idiot could see that. It was just hard for Alex to care. After all, out of this skinsuit, Alex was just so plain. A ditzy loser outshined by her friends. But as Mandy? She was amazing. She was beautiful. She was rich. It was really going to suck, taking this thing off and going back to just being Alex. But, she wondered, maybe if she sucked up enough, Jerry would let her keep it.

She didn’t even run into her father. He was probably out with a mistress, Alex was able to pull out of Mandy’s memories. He locked his office, but it was a fingerprint lock, and using Mandy’s fingerprints Alex was able to get inside. Daddy was so trusting, she realized. That actually made her happy, knowing her Daddy trusted her that much, she could just waltz into an office that she was sure had information that could send him to jail. What Alex didn’t notice was that she’d started to just refer to Mandy’s father as ‘Daddy’ mentally without having to think about it.

Drawing on Alex’s spy skills, finding the hidden USB stick that contained the information she needed wasn’t hard at all. Daddy had ‘hidden’ it taped to the plastic leaf of a fake plant near his desk. That probably had sounded secure to him in his head, but a black USB stick stuck to a green leaf isn’t exactly great camouflage. Once she had it, she powered up Daddy’s laptop, which she knew the password to, and stuck the stick in.

It seemed Daddy had been the middle man to help some scheming weirdo with the security teams he needed for his island fortress. Namely, the same island fortress that Sam and Clover were going to right then and there. Alex’s jealousy blended with Mandy’s dislike for the two, making her scowl at just the thought of them. Looking deeper into the files, it became clear that the defenses there were pretty secure, but they could be bypassed with the correct command code. Said code changed every day, but dear old Daddy kept a file of what the code was on every day. All Alex had to do was let Jerry know that day’s code so he could pass it on to her friends, then she could go home, take this skinsuit off, and be done with this whole mess.

She was ready to do all of that too...when she found herself wondering if that really was the best idea. After all, what kind of ‘friends’ were the two of them? They were always doing fun stuff without Alex, and they happily took the cooler mission without even pretending to be sorry that Alex was stuck with the lame one! Maybe they deserved to be captured and experimented on.

That thought struck a chord with the Mandy personality, big time. Yeah...they do deserve that. Clover would probably get another animal thing. She’d already been part cat, and part elephant. Maybe this time the valley girl would become part cow. It wouldn’t even take that much super-science, since she was basically a cow already. Maybe she’d get fat too, just like that time with the Passion Patties. Alex imagined running into her, while still wearing the Mandy suit, her ‘friend’ now a hefty heifer. It made Alex snicker with mischievous sadism.

What about Sam? Well, she never got transformed, not counting that one time with the lobster claw. But she did get brainwashed. All the time. For someone with so much smarts, it seemed like it was really easy for any evil genius with ten bucks and a hypno-wheel to rewrite her big brain to serve them. Maybe they’d make her a slave, a submissive little bitch who’d do whatever they wanted.

Somewhere along the mental path of imagining her fellow spies getting screwed over, Alex stopped thinking of herself as Alex, and the other spies stopped being thought of as her friends at all. No, she was Mandy now. Looking at the USB stick again, Mandy felt like she could do one better than just not passing along the info. In fact, she could tell WOOHP to go suck a lemon, and never take this skinsuit off.

Really, was there any downside to staying Mandy forever? She was more beautiful like this, more rich, just plain better in every way imaginable. When the ‘real’ Mandy shows up from her vacation, Mandy will have already been so close to her Daddy that it will be easy to convince him that she’s some crazy imposter. It was weird, turning Mandy’s sadism against the real Mandy, but it also felt weirdly good. After all, it would almost prove that she deserved to be the true Mandy, wouldn’t it?

And that is what happened. Mandy never took off the skinsuit ever again. Jerry, Clover, and Sam all tried to contact her, to convince her to turn back, but Mandy was not hearing any of it. In fact, she threatened to reveal all their stupid spy secrets if they ever tried talking to her ever again. That shut them all up.

It was almost pathetically easy to wrap Daddy around her little finger, and once she had, there was never any chance of the original Mandy taking her life back. With that threat gone, Mandy was free to live her new life to the fullest. She spent as much money as she wanted on whatever she wanted, and she loved it. She went from boyfriend to boyfriend, always drunk on her own beauty, and never had to worry about finding a new date. Her old stupid memories of being Alex even came in useful on occasion. On the rare days where Mandy found she had a rival to popularity, or there was some important secret information she needed, she could rely on Alex’s old spy skills to get whatever she needed that money couldn’t help with.

Working for WOOHP, saving the world, it was all such a stupid way to use those skills. Now, Mandy thought, she was so happy that she’d gotten this mission, and not sent to that dumb island. She knew now that if Clover or Sam had had the chance, they would have been the one to steal Mandy’s life for themselves. And if that hadn’t? They were even dumber than Mandy thought they were already.


End file.
